Currently used urinary catheters produce pain upon insertion, injure adjacent tissue, and cause high rates of bacterial infections. These adverse effects are mediated by undesirable surface properties of the catheter polymers. This Phase I project to utilize BSI's proprietary photoimmobilization technology to covalently immobilize reagents expected to both improve the lubricity of catheter surfaces and decrease bacteria colonization. In addition, studies will be initiated to incorporate into the lubricous coating a system that slowly releases antibiotics. The antibiotics should further improve the microbial resistance of the urinary catheter. The two most commonly used types of urinary catheters (latex and silicone) will be coated with reagents that have improved wettability and reduced bacteria colonization when immobilized onto other polymers. Then the coated catheters will be evaluated in vitro for improved wettability, lubricity, and resistance to bacteria colonization. In Phase II, the lubricous and antibiotic coatings will be optimized and evaluated in vitro and in vivo for lubricity, antimicrobial activity, tissue damage, and deposition of encrusting minerals. Since 10% of hospital patients receive urinary catheters, and over 400,000 cases of urinary catheter-associated infections are encountered in the U.S. each year, improved urinary catheters would be extremely beneficial.